Murderer
by Mesira Riddle
Summary: Harry goes into the forest to die, But before Voldemort can kill him off for good Harry surprises him. What will become of Hogwarts when the Dark Lord's evil becomes that much stronger? Will the Golden Trio prevail? Or will darkness fall on the wizarding world? Rated M for violence and possibly later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter wise...Jk does...I just like manipulating them =] Read and REview? Please? I'm thinking of continuing this if I get a good response to it.

* * *

As he breathed in the damp forest floor Harry found himself caught in a wave of nausea. Though his parents and loved ones were beside him in spirit it couldn't distract him from the searing pain emanating from his core. The dark lord's laughter echoed in the empty woods, filling his head getting louder and louder until he screamed out, tears bursting forth from his eyes.

"Come to die Potter? How fitting an end, now grovel boy, just like your parents did." Voldemort's eyes glinted evilly in the dimming light. His wand raised Harry yelped as Voldemort's spell collided with his boy making him bow down before the powerful dark lord. Smirking triumphantly he kneeled beside the boy who lived and laughed softly, "If only you had listened to me your first year. Do you remember boy?"

Harry painfully looked into the eyes of the man that killed his parents and loved ones, the man that loathed everything that Harry ever cared about. The hatred seeped from his heart outward, spreading through his body until Harry leapt foreword. "You killed my parents!"

"Of course I did boy! Just like I'll kill you and all of your filthy muggle loving friends." Voldemort shoved him aside and stood over him, wand pointed straight at him. His smirk grew as he whispered, "After all, only one may live while the other survives."

Harry could only watch as Voldemort raised his hand, wand lithely, dangerously held in his hands. The hatred continued flowing but a sudden pain flared in Harry causing him to flail and scream out. Voldemort stepped back, confused but on guard as Harry continued screaming. As he growled in pain he began hissing and grabbing his head, shoving into the forest floor roughly.

"Acting strangely will not save you boy." Voldemort raised his wand once more but was stopped as Harry rose from the dirt. Blue eyes stared back at him, black hair lightened to a dark brown. Glasses eschew, Harry straightened and smirked at the dark lord.

"My Lord...what's going on?" One of the death eaters whispered.

"Potter?" Voldemort spat.

"Don't you recognise superior wizardry when you witness it? Surely I've been separated from you for too long." Harry's voice was dark, but chillingly familiar. A hush swept through the crowd as Voldemort stepped closer, circling Harry before staring him deep in the eyes.

"I only had six horcruxes." Voldemort hissed.

"Seven. The night you came to Potter's house and you fell from power a small fragment tore away and well, here I am my Lord." Harry explained. Voldemort was silent for a moment continuing to look in the boy's eyes.

"When did we kill my father then?"Voldemort asked.

"In 1943, as revenge for our poor mother. We later turned her ring into our first horcrux." Harry said bluntly. Voldemort leaned his head back and smirked. It was indeed himself reflecting back in Harry's eyes.

"Care to test out your new body then? We have an entire castle full of mudbloods and muggle lovers to deal with." The dark swarmed around the two as they departed the forbidden forest, Hogwarts castle looming in the background, unsuspecting and innocent.

"Attention Hogwarts Castle: The Dark Lord has attained full power. Harry Potter is no more. Come out of the castle and we will spare your lives." Voldemort's voice echoed through the halls of Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny looked nervously at each other as everyone began shuffling out of the castle.

"H-he wouldn't bring the body back...would he?" Ginny whispered gravely as they stepped out into the hazy light. Hagrid, cuffed and silenced was standing just behind Voldemort, towering over him, tears streaming down his face.

"Where's Harry?" Neville shouted, pushing his way to the front of the group, hiding a few younger students behind him.

"Insolent boy. You need to be taught a lesson." Voldemort smirked. Bellatrix stepped out from behind him, her hair wild and her eyes thirsty for blood. "Ah, ah Bella. I think we offered this one up to our new member, don't you think?"

"Yes of course my Lord." She said bowing low as she moved out of the way. Voldemort smirked as the Death Eaters behind him slowly separated, parting as the newest Death Eater neared the front line.

"I hear he's a marvelous dueler, very agile and quick on his feet." Voldemort chuckled as he turned to the side. "But I suppose you all know his prowess now, don't you?"

Donned in black sweeping robes, eyes dark and cruel stood Harry Potter, Nagini wrapped around leg and torso. A twisted evil smile distorting his normally sincere face.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, hugging Ron tightly as tears formed in her eyes. He sneered at her and stalked foreward. Ron pushed her behind him and stood between his friend and Hermione. Ron glared as Harry's sneer turned from disgust to malicious.

"Ah yes, now I remember, pathetic Ron Weasley and his mublood girlfriend Granger." Harry laughed, "Figures you'd be protecting a muggle born you blood traitor."

Ron's ears began turning red as Hermione paled, this was obviously not the boy they had known since first year, the boy they had countlessly helped save Hogwarts over the years, This was not the Harry that started Dumbledore's Army or helped Sirius Black escape Hogwarts. This was a dark shadow of the being they one knew.

So absorbed in his own evil musings Harry didn't notice Neville stalk closer. This may not be the same Harry he had seen a few minutes before he departed to the forest but either way Harry entrusted him with a mission and that mission was currently wrapped around Harry's chest.

Bending down Neville snatched up the sword of Gryffindor which was poking out of the sorting hat and lunged at Harry. Quick reflexes Harry jumped back punching Neville down to the ground as he missed. "Filth! You dare attempt killing me? I am the Dark Lord you foolish boy." Harry ground his heel into Neville's shoulder causing the poor boy to yelp in pain and pull away.

"Harry!" Neville shouted as he thrust the sword upward, through Nagini and into the Boy Who Lived torso. Harry reeled backward and ripped the sword from his side as Nagini fell lifeless to the ground beside him. Glaring down at the boy Harry turned his gaze to Voldemort who flicked his hand to the side. With a burst of black smoke Harry disappeared and Voldemort advanced, students, teachers and parents fleeing as quickly as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, that's all JK's!

Update: So After reading this over last night I wasn't happy with it, so I had a friend read it over and he gave me a few suggestions to improve it. This is my updated version and frankly it makes a bit more sense...please read and review it to let me know what you think?

* * *

He felt like he was being burned from the inside out, his side so mangled from the sword he nearly didn't dare to touch it. Falling into the doorstep of Malfoy Manor Harry grabbed at the door, fighting back screams of pain, as he viciously pulled at it. Throwing himself against the doorframe he held onto his side as a second cloud of black smoke materialized beside him. He was roughly hoisted to his feet before being shoved inside the empty manor. Glaring after the black robed figure Harry sat in one of the antique chairs that adorned the entrance hallway .

After a moment of waiting Harry's vision began to blur and he found himself trying to pull himself up to find the Death Eater that had followed him back only to be shoved harshly back into his seat by none other than Severus Snape. He glared down at the boy silently as he ripped the robe from his side. "That was foolish you know." He grumbled pressing the cool liquid against Harry's wound. A hiss escaped his lips as Harry's hand bolted forward and dug into Snape's shoulder. "This might sting." Severus lip twitched into a smirk that Harry seemed to miss as he declawed himself from the potions master.

"Severus." Harry dropped his head back on the chair and caught his breath. He could feel the skin stitching itself back into place, it hurt but it was quicker than he had imagined. After a few minutes Harry opened his eyes to see Severus staring intently at him, curious and worry written plain as day on his face. "You always were the trustworthy one Severus."

Upon hearing those words Severus stepped back and bowed low,his face turning into a mask as Harry stood and surveyed the Manor. However before he got too far Harry found himself recalling the memories of both himself and Voldemort. Stepping into the parlor Harry swayed, a powerful sense of nausea sweeping over him as the vivid image of a brunette being interrogated by Bellatrix flashed before his head Harry took a few steps forward only to sway dangerously,if it weren't for Snape rushing to his side Harry would have collapsed in the middle of the room.

Harry stared at the ceiling, flashes of the last few months passing in front of his eyes. The trio had been collecting and destroying his horcruxes! After Harry had rescued the girl from his memory they had gone into the LeStrange vault, using Bellatrix herself? No, no that wasn't possible. Bellatrix was his most loyal follower, diving deeper into the memory he found they had used polyjuice potion and a cloak of invisibility to make their way into the vault. So that was how they had gotten Hufflepuff's mind was reeling, not only did they have his cup but they had the locket from the cave. How, he wasn't sure but he suspected that Dumbledore had a hand in the matter. Recalling Dumbledore brought forth a sickening vision of a blackened hand and a scorched ring, his mother's ring. Dumbledore had managed to destroy the ring too? He felt sick to his stomach, the brats had been succeeding in their quest to destroy him. He was down to three horcruxes the diadem, his school journal and Nagini. Potter had found the Ravenclaw heirloom but flashes of bright menacing fiendfyre destroyed his hope of that horcrux begin safe. The journal was his last hope as he recalled Nagini falling limp from his body. Searching through the boys dizzying memories once more he was pulled back to the boy's second year. He was in Dumbledore's office staring at an ink soaked black journal, a large fang struck through the center of the tome. He paled, he was the only Horcrux left.

His vision returning to the bland ceiling of Malfoy Manor Harry scrambled to his feet shoving Severus aside. He began to pace back and forth. "They destroyed them all...How could they have found every single one? I thought they were so well hidden..." Severus watched silently standing up as Harry's pace quickened. "If anything happens to me he's finished!" Turning sharply on his heel he rushed past Severus. "I've got to warn him. Come Severus." Without a second word the two disappeared into black clouds

* * *

Voldemort smirked as he sat before the remains of the Hogwarts students. The muggleborns had been weeded out and properly disposed of, and now stood the daunting task of finding loyalty in the remaining wizards and witches. He wasn't recruiting more Death Eaters just yet, but he was certainly making sure that they knew which side to choose. The doors to the Great Hall were closed, guarded by Bellatrix and Narcissa, so it was only a surprise when they burst open with a bang.

"I have every right to be here LeStrange, now move aside." Harry ordered pointing his wand at her. She glared, unsure of what to do before an overwhelming need to obey him filled her. She stared blankly at him as he walked by, this most certainly was not the Potter she knew. Narcissa could do nothing more but look between Bella and Harry and whisper something about 'told you so.'

"Perfect timing Harry, I see Severus has fix you right up." Voldemort smirked getting up from his throne and striding over to the boy who lived. The group gathered in the center of the Hall parted ways, eyes downcast as the two joined in the center.

"I have bad news my lord." Harry whispered indicating they should continue toward the teachers table.

"What news?" Voldemort whispered as they departed the group, their cloaks sweeping behind them.

"The brat and his friends were indeed searching for our horcruxes...and they've succeeded in destroying them. Nagini was the last Horcrux to fail us." They turned Voldemort sitting back down and Harry standing beside him.

"Every one? Even the Diadem?"Voldemort hissed, keeping this conversation between the two of them. Harry nodded grimly as Severus took his place opposite himself on Voldemort's side. "Now is the time...Choose your side or suffer the consequences." Voldemort said gravely. Harry scanned the crowd, he saw familiar faces and he fell dizzy once more. His eyes rested on two individuals staring at him hopefully, a mousy looking brunette girl and a tall red head. They were the ones that had helped destroy his precious horcruxes. However as Harry went to deal with them he found himself frozen to the floor, his body wasn't under a spell but he could not move from his position beside the Dark Lord.

The group moved two by two forward, each either bowing down or begin blasted across the room by the surrounding Death Eaters. Harry found himself trembling as the two moved forward. Hermione and Ron, hand in hand, pointed themselves toward Harry and bowed down. Voldemort turned toward Harry and stopped the two before they could be moved aside. "Are these the ones that hindered us?"

Harry looked from Voldemort to the boy and painfully nodded. Smirking Voldemort rose from his seat and pulled Harry forward, "We have been graced with the opportunity to rid ourselves of our enemies...I think I'll give the privilege to you dear boy." Voldemort pushed Harry toward the two, he found his limbs fighting with him pulling back harshly as he neared the red haired boy.

Ron pushed Hermione aside putting himself between Hermione and Harry, "Never thought I'd be fighting you like this Harry." Ron said gravely as they stood mere feet from each other.

"Harry is no more you pathetic excuse for a wizard." Harry hissed raising wand like Voldemort would, lithely and dangerously they stared at each other for a moment before Harry cried, "CRUCIO!" Voldemort smirked as the red haired boy cried out, falling to the ground in an instant, writhing in pain as his screams echoed off the walls. Harry laughed, the red head really was pathetic. "This is what will happen to you...should you decide that lord Voldemort is not your master." the spell ceased momentarily so that Harry could turn away from the boy. Visions of the boy made his head spin, though he walked straight to the crowd to smirk over them he nearly didn't dare turn back to face the boy.

However when he heard the struggle of the boy trying to rise once more he turned back, "Did I say you were done?" Harry stormed back over to the boy and kicked him back down. his wand raised once more he stared into the boys eyes, he was staring back calmly as if it didn't matter to him anymore. "What is your name?" Harry glared down at him.

"Ron Weasley." he stated simply.

Voldemort jumped slightly at the thud that Harry's knees made colliding with the floor. He looked from Harry to the boy and back. Before he could even move to smack him out of it Harry grabbed his head and smacked himself into the floor. The sudden noise and movement from the boy caused everyone to stop.

Pain was coursing through Harry once more. It seemed the dizzying memories were the most vivid yet when he saw this boy. There was the first time he had ever seen him, a hazy memory of his first year. Then the year after, he had saved Harry from the Dursley's imprisonment. Third year they had discovered his rat was the traitor Peter Pettigrew. His fourth year, they had gotten in a terrible fight. Harry screamed in pain as he ground his head into the floor. Sixth year, he had agreed to fight Voldemort with him, through thick and thin.

Ron crawled to his side, he knew Harry was in there somewhere and from the look of it he was fighting to the surface. placing his hand on his back Ron tried coaxing the really Harry out, "Come on mate, we're here for you."

Ron was swiftly blasted to the side as Voldemort flicked his wand at him. "Darkness is where his heart lies now, boy."

"Ron!" Harry squeaked fighting for control. He had to save him, he had to help him, help everyone here. He was the last horcrux, he had to kill himself...have Voldemort kill him. He tried crawling toward Ron, his body lying still a good twenty feet from him.

Glaring down at the boy Voldemort put his foot on Harry's back and kicked him down. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt Voldemort hoisted him to his feet and glared into his eyes. Harry glared back, "Let go of me!"

"I suggest you give yourself back to the darkness before I make you." Voldemort hissed.

"Never!" Harry growled.

"I'll see to it that you change your mind." Voldemort smirked. He raised his wand and pushed it against the lightening scar on Harry's forehead making Harry wince. Voldemort's smirk only grew as he said, "Come back."

With a loud thud he dropped Harry once more who was now writhing on the floor. Voldemort turned, turning his attention back to the group who was not only confused but scared and blasted the ground beside those who hadn't chosen yet. He sat back down and glared down at them as they remained still.

Harry stood as Ron finally moved. The silence was deafening as they watched Harry walk over to Ron, Harry's footsteps echoing off the cobblestone floor. "Harry?" Ron asked meekly as he stared up at his friend, he closed his eyes when he saw Harry smirking down at him.

"Not even close boy." with a sweep of his wand the Great Hall was engulfed in a blinding green light. When the light faded Harry stood in front of the lifeless boy, a deranged grin on his face. Harry stood, his eyes dark and crazed, returning to the side of the Dark Lord "I believe you were instructed to choose. Now do so."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello all! it's been a bit since I updated, thought I had posted this third chapter ages ago...apparently not. Anywho. Little bit of evil and lust thrown into this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and I do hope You'll be so kind as to review?_

* * *

Voldemort glided across the corridor floors of the ministry. The Death Eaters behind him flanking him on either side, fluttered with excitement as they drew close to the center of the ministry. Looming in the center of the marble pathway was a large statue, thousands of muggles and mudbloods holding up proper wizards, finally put in their places. Voldemort smirked as a wave of Aurors began appearing before the large mass, before long green blasts of light were streaming by, flashing and blinding everyone as comrades and enemies fell.

Bellatrix and Harry positioned on each side, Voldemort walked swiftly toward the minister's office. The door was blasted away, revealing a bowing man cowering by the desk. "M-Master." Voldemort rounded the desk allowing the pawn to cower a little longer, the green flashes continued for a while before Bellatrix and Harry entered the room. The cowering man jumped up pointing his wand at the boy, "Master! It's the boy! Shall I dispose of him My Lord?" The man smirked, grinding his wand into Harry's throat.

A surge of white hot fury rose in Voldemort only to be quenched as Harry stabbed the man in his ear with his wand. With a twisted smirk planted on his face Harry whispered, "Crucio." The man fell to his knees screaming, Bellatrix and Voldemort watched as the man writhed on the floor, his screams dissolving into silence. Bellatrix bit her lip looking from the man to the beautiful crazed look that was in the boy's eyes.

Voldemort, tired of the torture coughed gently and immediately Harry stopped the man lay on the floor for several minutes before coming to his knees and bowing his head to his Dark Lord. "I'm so sorry m-my lord. What can I do for your forgiveness?"

Harry found his way to the front of Voldemort's desk and looked down on the cowering man with a sneer, "You can start...by begging for your life." Harry said.

The man shuffled on his knees toward Harry, "Please Master, please spare me! Haven't I been helpful to you? I can still be of service I swear! I know where the records are, every one! I can get those for you. I can be your aid! Please spare me." the man groveled, glancing up as he attempted to kiss Harry's shoes.

With a sideways glance at Voldemort Harry squatted down so he was face to face with the man and smiled. "Your services are no longer required." Harry smirked as the man's eyes widened as the green light filled the room. "Don't blink."

He smirked as the light left the mans eyes and he fell to the side. He stood, dusting himself off and standing to face Bellatrix who was staring at him in a trance. Harry's eyes were dark and Bella was enticed, she was so hypnotized by the boy that she jumped when Voldemort spoke. "I want the records of blood status. Immediately."

He leaned back in the chair, the green flashing had subsided greatly and even the shouting had diminished from the other was safe for her to leave, she bowed glancing at Harry before turning and disappearing out the door.

"I will accompany her." Harry said bowing his head before following the woman out the door. Harry turned the corner immediately, having previous knowledge of the building he started toward the records department. He didn't see Bellatrix in front of him anywhere, but he didn't expect to either, who knew if she was going to know where to go. Instead of worrying about the woman he continued his mission and, wand held behind his back, he headed into the depths of the building.

He passed by a dark hallway and was nearly taken by surprise when he was pulled aside and pushed against the wall. His attacker had a finger to his lips and was pressing against him seductively, clearly a woman by her feel, her lips began tracing his jawline. Her breath ghosting across his skin she kissed just beside his ear and whispered, "I've never seen such a beautiful kill."

He pulled back slightly to see Bellatrix staring deeply into his eyes, before he could stop her she leaned forward and silenced him with a passionate kiss. Harry froze momentarily before his body kicked into drive. Pushing forward he slammed Bellatrix into the wall behind her and closed his eyes, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed her neck forcing her to him, pulling her waist to his core.

His fingers tangled in her hair and as he pulled her hair she moaned, exposing her neck to him, white creamy flesh waiting for the taking. Without waiting Harry's lips were on her neck, sucking gently causing Bellatrix to moan. A shiver ran down his spine as she breathed into his ear. Her hand traveled to his shirt, ripping the fabric away from Harry's body, her fingers spread over his body, trailing around his stomach to slide up his back.

Her nails were like talons as she pulled them down his back, he pulled back with a hiss, glaring at the woman before him. She bit her lip and through the lust in her eyes she lowered her gaze. Breathlessly she whispered, "I'm sorry Master. Please tell me what you want, forgive me."

He smirked grabbing her by the chin. "There are plenty of things you can do for forgiveness." His fingers brushed over her parted red lips."But..." He stepped back with a smirk, "We must complete the Dark Lord's wish before you can be completely forgiven." He pointed his wand at his chest, his black robes reconnecting themselves as he turned around the corner and continued on his way.

Bellatrix followed quickly, eager to finish Lord Voldemort's work so that she could entice the wizard before her once more. Harry glanced at Bellatrix as she hurried to catch up, his eyes traveling slowly over her exposed skin, she was flushed and it only caused him to smirk more. Apparently being evil had it's perks.

He stopped at the end of the hall, a large metal door stood looming before them and as he inspected it he recalled a black haired man with tattoos loosing his life. Shaking his head Harry pointed at the door, "This leads to the records department." Bellatrix looked from the door to him and rushed to open the thing, standing between Harry and the door, she raised her wand and blasted the door open.

As dust filled the area Harry placed himself behind the woman, leaning over her and placing his lips on her exposed shoulder. "Good Bella." She leaned back, hoping to continue from earlier but nearly fell backward as Harry stepped aside and into the now open room. Grabbing the documents needed Harry and Bellatrix made their way back toward the ministers office.

When they got back to the office Voldemort was leaning back in his chair fingers laced together and glaring, kneeling before him was the brown haired girl from before, as well as the red haired girl. Standing beside the desk with a nervous expression was Draco and his mother and father. Draco kept his eyes straight, looking at the brown haired girl before him and no one else. The red haired girl was looking to the floor and Voldemort looked up as Harry and Bellatrix entered.

"You have the records then?" The two nodded walking forward and places them on the desk. Harry glances at the two girls bowing on the floor, "What's this then?" He glanced up to meet Draco's gaze before his grey eyes returned to the brunette. "We're confirming blood purity. Draco says the red head is a pureblood muggle lover, while the other is a halfblood." Voldemort ran a long bony finger over the names on the list as Bellatrix glared.

"That one is a mudblood my lord! Draco told me so himself!"

Draco stammered forward, "I was mistaken Aunt Bellatrix! she is a half-blood. Her mother was a pureblood raped by a muggle." Harry looked at the boy whose eyes returned to the floor silent as Voldemort read over the list.

"What is her name?" Everyone looked to Harry at this point, even the girls on the floor. He stared at them for a long time memories flashing briefly before his eyes. Fighting away a headache he said, "The brunette...her name is Hermione Abbott...or was it Hannah Abbott...one of the two. As for the red head shes most certainly a Weasley but I don't see why we can't keep another pureblood around. She can't be as bad as her idiot brother."

Voldemort looked at Harry for a moment before searching for the name, when he came up with Hannah Abbotts name he nodded and closed the documents. "Looks like Draco was indeed mistaken."

Bellatrix glared, "But my lord she's a mudblood! Draco stepped out from beside the desk, head bowed to the floor, to stand before Voldemort.

"I swear she's a half-blood." He glanced sideways for a moment before taking a knee and with a nervous edge to his voice he said, "I ask you My Lord...F-for her hand in marriage." He flinched, anticipating his father or Bellatrix's curse.

However the silence that drifted uncomfortably through the office was piercing and Draco nearly wished for the sharp pain that accompanied a good smack from his father's cane. "Fine."

Draco's head jerked up to stare into the cold eyes of Voldemort. He sneered down at him and shooed him away, "Take them with you, I am done with them." Hermione stared silently at the floor as Draco roughly pulled her up by the arm, doing the same with Ginny and pulling them out of the room in a hurry.

"My lord, you can't possibly allow this this filth to-" Lucius began turning to face the snake-like man before him.

"I believe our lord told you that his business with the girls were done Malfoy. If I were you I'd assume your time in this office is also at an end." Harry said walking up behind Lucius and placing a cold hand on his shoulder, "I believe My Lord wishes to have privacy now...if you'd so kindly excuse yourself," Harry leaned in his whisper sending a chill down the other man's spine, "Before I excuse you myself."


End file.
